


Cards

by Naaklasolus



Series: Unsung Heroes: Hellions [9]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Coping, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Serious Injuries, Jysella Tries, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sabacc, nobody is okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 19:19:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14408826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: Hellions never have it easy.





	Cards

**Author's Note:**

> Originally a part of Clone Appreciation Week back in late March/early April.

This wasn't supposed to happen.  _Kriff,_ this goes against  _everything_ they had been trained to do! Grimm was gone! Reaper had lost it, Solus's chances were slim and Chaos had given up trying to get drunk.

Why couldn't things be like Kamino again?! Where he and Reaper pulled pranks on their fellow cadets and the elite clones? Where Sergeant Deska would discreetly advise them on how to mess with the rest of the  _Cuy'val Dar?_

The captain glanced up as he noticed several others joining him: Jumpstart, the shinie medic who had attempted to save Grimm; Reaper, who was reaching for the bottle of Corellian whiskey and had slipped back into the cold demeanor but he had evidently been crying again; Cory, a transfer with a demeanor to match the one Chaos had and was carrying a deck of sabacc cards; Naast, one of the new heavy weapons specialists; Cipher, who looked absolutely livid and had likely just returned from his own mission, that pet of his also looked livid; Jysella, who had calmed down considerably since  earlier; and Blaze, who looked exhausted.

"Hey." Chaos mumbles, having no control over his Umbaran accent slipping out, as Cipher started to deal out cards, having taken the cards from Cory. "What are you doing?".

"Sabacc. You're playing too." The ARC answers stiffly as Jinx hopped down from her owner's shoulder and dragged some cards over to Chaos before scrambling off to climb onto Reaper's shoulder. "Hell, any card game, really. It can be solitaire or Go Fish for all I care.".

Nobody argued to that.

"Jumpstart, right?" Chaos asks the kid who nods quietly. Considering how utterly cheerful the kid had been earlier, he doubted anybody had actually tried to comfort him. "You did great today.".

"But Grimm still..." Jumpstart began to say as the words died in his throat and tears started to brim his brown eyes.

"That wasn't your fault," Reaper says quietly, having slipped into his own Umbaran accent, his dark eyes meeting the kid's own brown eyes. "You didn't freeze up or fear that son of a Hutt would do the same thing to you. You snapped into action and attempted to save our commander. You are not at fault for this, that....." Reaper frowned, looking for the right word then looked at Cipher. "What's that word in your language, Lieutenant?".

 _"Demagolka."_ Cipher snarls as he tapped the table and clicked his tongue, which caused Jinx to scurry back over to him, he itched her head fondly. "It's his fault.".

"There is no death, Jumpstart, there is only the Force. Grimm has joined your siblings in the Force, marching on to the next life with them." Jysella says, sharing a bit of her Jedi wisdom as she took the young shinie's hand in her own. "What was his last words?".

"Let go. Save Sol." Jumpstart says quietly, causing the girl to smile at him as the other clones exchanged looks.

"Exactly, he knew his time was over. He wanted you to save Solus since he knew Solus had a chance!" Jysella explains with a gentle smile, and the kid had done just that. He had let Cabur take care of Grimm while he rushed to save Solus. "Solus is still with us because of you.".

The kid's first battle had been nothing but betrayal and a damn seppie sneak attack. There was no doubt in Chaos's mind that this would haunt the kid for the rest of his life.

Jumpstart nod meekly as Jysella released his hand, wiping away some tears. Another sensitive soul for the medics, Knockout would probably be living up to his nickname if anybody gave this kid a hard time about Grimm.

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
